tragulusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard Group
The wizard group encompasses all spellcasters working in the various fields of magic - both those who specialize in specific schools of magic and those who study a broad range of magical theories. Spending their lives in pursuit of arcane wisdom, wizards have little time for physical endeavors. They tend to be poor fighters with little knowledge of weaponry. However, they command powerful and dangerous energies with a few simple gestures, rare components, and mystical words. Spells are the tools, weapons, and armor of the wizard. They are weak in a toe-to-toe fight, but when prepared they can strike down their foes at a distance, vanish in an instant, become a wholly different creature, or even invade the mind of an enemy and take control of their thoughts and actions. No secrets are safe from a wizard and no fortress is secure. Their quest for knowledge and power often leads them into realms where mortals were never meant to go. Wizards cannot wear any armor, for several reasons. Firstly, most spells require complicated gestures and odd posturings by the caster and armor restricts the wearer's ability to do these properly. Secondly, the wizard spent their youth (and will spend most of their life) learning arcane languages, poring through old books, and practicing their spells. This leaves no time for learning other things (like how to wear armor properly and use it effectively). If the wizard had spent their time learning about armor, they would not have even the meager skills and powers they begin with. There are even unfounded theories that claim the materials in most armors disrupt the delicate fabric of a spell as it gathers energy; the two cannot exist side by side in harmony. While this idea is popular with the common people, true wizards know this is simply not true. If it were, how would they ever be able to cast spells requiring iron braziers or metal bowls? For similar reasons, wizards are severely restricted in the weapons they can use. They are limited to those that are easy to learn or are sometimes useful in their own research. Hence, a wizard can use a dagger or a staff, items that are traditionally useful in magical studies. Other weapons allowed are darts, knives, and slings (weapons that require little skill, little strength, or both). Wizards can use more magical items than any other characters. These include potions, rings, wands, rods, scrolls, and most miscellaneous magical items. A wizard can use a magical version of any weapon allowed to their class, but cannot use magical armor, because no armor is allowed. Between their spells and magical items, however, wizards wield great power. Finally, all wizards (whether mages or specialists) can create new magical items, ranging from simple scrolls and potions to powerful staves and magical swords. Once they reach 9th level, a wizard can pen magical scrolls and brew potions. They can construct more powerful magical items only after they have learned the appropriate spells (or if they work with someone who knows them). No matter what school of magic the wizard is involved in, Intelligence is their prime requisite (or one of several prime requisites). Characters must have an Intelligence score of at least 9 to qualify to be a wizard. All wizards gain one four-sided Hit Die (1d4) per level from 1st through 10th levels. After 10th level, wizards earn 1 hit point per level and they no longer gain additional hit point bonuses for high Constitution scores. Category:Character Information Category:Classes Category:Wizard Classes